


Paz Has a Secret

by cac0daemonia



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23146807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cac0daemonia/pseuds/cac0daemonia
Summary: Fan art for LadyIrina's series, "The Mandalorian, his son and the Storm Trooper."
Relationships: Paz Vizla/Raga
Comments: 31
Kudos: 103





	Paz Has a Secret

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyIrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Family and Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21758992) by [LadyIrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/pseuds/LadyIrina). 



> I couldn't resist drawing Paz and Raga from LadyIrina's "[Family and Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21758992/chapters/51914077)." They are such a great duo. <3 You can read a little snippet LadyIrina wrote about them [here](https://sulphuryasecretcloset.tumblr.com/post/612602866752995328/cacodaemonia-finished-the-paz-and-raga-from).
> 
> The full series is "[The Mandalorian, his son and the Storm Trooper](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560925)."
> 
> Visit me on [Tumblr](https://cacodaemonia.tumblr.com/).

Small:

Large:


End file.
